Show Me Your Teeth
by SingSongSmith
Summary: In William McKinley High there is only a small number of vampires, they are all members of the New Directions. When Kurt joins he meets another new member, Blaine. Vampire!Klaine Badboy!Blaine. Glee in the Vampire Diaries universe. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Lima, Ohio, A hot bed for vampires- well, it used to be. Lima was the place where most of the vampire legends began and the place where the first vampire was created, but since the old days, most vampires in Lima had been killed by witches or ware wolfs. The remainder of the vampires in Lima now hid; the families sent their kids to school where they prayed for their safety. There were a small number of vampires at McKinley and all of them were part of the New Directions. Mr Schuester was the leader of the New Directions; he could tell who was a vampire with just one glance. That's how he recruited new members; he would walk the corridors throughout his breaks and between periods searching. The first member he found was Artie Abrams, a young vampire who lost the use of his legs when he was bitten by a were-wolf, luckily enough the venom didn't spread to the rest of the body but it did end up paralysing him.

After a while, Mr Schuester had managed to recruit ten more members including: Rachel, Finn, Brittany, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam and Santana. The final member was Kurt; Mr Schuester had caught him feeding off Dave Karofsky, Mr Schuester immediately dragged Kurt to his office. Kurt explained everything to him, including the bullying and the hate he had received from Karofsky for being gay. Mr Schuester decided not to tell anyone but under one condition- Kurt had to join the glee club.

The next day Kurt walked into the choir room earning surprised and (mostly) happy looks from his fellow Glee Club members. Kurt had always gotten along with a large majority of the Glee club (due to Finn being his step brother) but no one really knew that Kurt was a vampire, he didn't like broadcasting it, he was already an outsider due to his sexuality, he didn't want to give people another reason to hate him. Mr Schuester stood at the front of the choir room with Kurt standing next to him.

"Everyone, please welcome our newest member, Kurt Hummel" Mr Schuester said, Rachel was the one who could be heard over everyone, the sound of her loud clapping and cheering. Santana glared at her, resisting the urge to bite her. "Now then Kurt, would you like to sing us a song?" Mr Schuester looked at Kurt; Kurt nodded and turned to the rest of the New Directions.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night__  
__Take these broken wings and learn to fly__  
__All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
_  
In the corridor outside stood a boy, he was wearing a black leather jacket with various small chains going across, a white shirt which highlighted every single section of his abs and a pair of black skinny jeans which were ripped in random places. Earlier that day, Mr Schuester had found Blaine wondering the corridors after walking out of his lesson, instead of telling Blaine off for walking out of his lesson (Which he should have done), he could automatically tell that Blaine was a vampire, a new vampire to be exact. _  
_  
___Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free  
__Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
__Into the light of the dark black night  
__Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
__Into the light of the dark black night_

Blaine leant against the wall outside, letting his ears soak up the sound of Kurt's beautiful countertenor voice. It was the most beautiful voice Blaine had ever seen and Blaine could admit at that point he was absolutely hooked on it. _Blackbird singing in the dead of ni__ght__  
_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
__All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
__You were only waiting for this moment to arise__  
_

As Kurt finished singing, all of the New Directions stared at Kurt, every single pair of eyes were looking at him widely and every single mouth in the room was hanging widely at him. Rachel was first person to break from the silence, the sound of her flat palms smashing against each other echoed throughout the whole room, the rest of the New Directions all took this as their cue to clap as well, Kurt bowed quickly and sat in the nearest spare seat he could find- which was right in front of him weirdly enough.

"Welcome to the Glee club, Kurt Hummel" He smiled at Kurt happily "Now, there should be another new member coming today, looks like he's a little bit late." As if on cue, the of Blaine Anderson appeared, he smiled at the sight of all the members in front of him and walked in, all of the New Direction members faces had turned from the smile to a frown, well, not all. Kurt was staring at him, his eyes began turning red from desire, but he closed them and the colour had gone before he thought anyone could notice. "Everyone, please welcome Blaine Anderson, he's a new vampire so I think being around vampires will do him some good" Blaine raised a hand and waved at everyone, earning an eye roll from almost everyone, Kurt however, raised his right eye brow, intrigued by the dark boy in front of him. "Blaine, have you prepared a song for us?" Blaine nodded and smirked at the audience.

Blaine began singing 'Lying Is The Most Fun' by Panic! At The Disco, every so often he made eye contact with Kurt, making it obvious that Blaine was partly singing the song to him, _He can't be gay though,_ Kurt thought to himself, _I bet he's just trying to get me all hot and flustered, he probably thinks it's a joke. _When Blaine had finished the song, there was again, pure silence, until Santana decided to break it,

"Wanky" Santana said in her usual tone, Blaine took a quick bow and sat in the seat next to Kurt. Kurt bit his lip and looked down to the floor, trying not to even look at Blaine; he didn't want to show him any weakness. Kurt didn't talk to Blaine for the rest of Glee that day, he just stole quick glances, forcing himself not to stare at Blaine's crotch- which he found extremely difficult.

After what felt like years, Mr Schuester dismissed everyone, from what Kurt could see, Blaine was the first one to leave. Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine's ass, he watched as he walked out. He carried on staring at Blaine, lost in a world of his own; he didn't even notice his step-brother standing next to him.

"Kurt, I'm going to go to Rachel's house… Kurt? Hello?" Finn looked at Kurt confused and waved his hand in front of Kurt's face, breaking the trance Blaine had on Kurt.

"Sorry, what?" Kurt glared at him, one eye brow cocked up.

"I'm going to Rachel's house, tell Burt and mum when you get home for me." Finn smiled at him and walked out the door hand-in-hand with his girlfriend Rachel. Kurt slung his messenger bag strap around his shoulder and walked out the room. As he walked out the room he noticed a dark figure leaning on the lockers closest to the choir room, almost as if he was waiting for him. Kurt knew it would be risky to approach him but he could resist him, the new, mysterious man. Kurt stopped a few foot away and Blaine turned his head, scanning his body up and down with his eyes, he liked what he saw. Kurt took this opportunity to also check out his body and he licked his lips in amazement, Blaine chuckled and his eyes darkened.

"Hello Sexy." Blaine said and clicked his tongue, Kurt smirked and winked flirtatiously at him, he had never been called sexy before so he could get used the compliments.

"I have a name you know, it's Kurt" He smiled and took a step closer to him, he wanted to see how far he could push the flirting before the mysterious man was wrapped around his finger. "And you're Blaine, right?" Blaine stretched his neck and nodded at him.

"That's right Kurt, I'm Blaine" He extended his arm towards him and Kurt shook it, Kurt pulled Blaine closer as he shook. Kurt moved his head towards Blaine's neck and bit it hard enough to break the skin slightly; he pulled away and turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blaine" He said in a soft and innocent tone as he walked away, shaking his hips more than usual so Blaine got a nice view of his ass. Blaine stood there, his mouth wide open and his eyes dark, he wanted- no, he _needed_ Kurt.

"I will get that beautiful man soon"


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt felt the hard come into contact with his back as he slammed against it; even though it was painful he didn't mind considering his lips were currently being attacked by Blaine's. Their tongues entwined and in a battle for dominance. Kurt pulled Blaine's black jacket off and threw it on the floor in one swift movement, as soon as the jacket had disconnected with Kurt's hand it wrapped back around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer so their clothed erections began to rub against each other, the friction caused them both to moan loudly into each other's mouths. Kurt became frustrated and began to push Blaine towards the white bed which was a few steps away; Blaine fell onto the bed, looking up at Kurt. His eyes were darkened and his fangs were on full display. Kurt bit his lip and darkened his eyes as well; he straddled Blaine and moved down to kiss him-_

Kurt's alarm clock filled his head; Kurt groaned and buried his head deep into his pillow, determined to finish his dream off but nothing happened. After a few minutes he gave up and climbed out of bed, he immediately felt his large erection, he took a deep sigh and made his way to his en suite bathroom, making sure to lock the door just in case his dad or Finn came snooping.

He wrapped his hand around his hard cock and began to pump it quickly. Normally when he did this he started off slowly and quickened his pace gradually, but not this time, he wanted it rough, he wanted it to be quick and mind blowing. He began to tug his member quickly, each tug earning a moan, the volume of the moans getting progressively louder. He felt himself near orgasm; his hand began moving as quickly as it would go. His orgasm hit him hard; he came quickly, moaning loudly.

"Oh fuck Blaine" He said breathlessly and slumped breathlessly against the door, his eyes were closed, all he could see in his mind was Blaine singing, that song was now stuck in his head, the line 'I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck' on a constant repeat. He decided to get ready for school, the sooner he got there, the sooner he'd see Blaine.

_**KBKBKB**_

Kurt walked through the crowded corridor of McKinley, the same and ordinary corridor he walked down most days, but Kurt felt different today. His head was held high and he had a slight spring in his step. He walked towards his locker and saw the same dark figure from last night standing next to his locker. A smirk crept onto Kurt's face; Blaine spotted Kurt out the corner of his eye and licked his lips. Kurt walked towards him quickly.

"Hello sexy" Blaine said, in the exact same tone as he did the previous night, Kurt decided straight away he wouldn't protest about the nickname, Kurt knew that if he did, he would be ruining a whole lot of fun he could have.

"Hello Blaine" Kurt whispered quietly as he opened his locker, collecting the appropriate books for his next lesson. He closed the door and smiled at Blaine, his face was where the locker door had just been. Blaine opened his mouth to start but Kurt handed him a piece of paper. Blaine raised his eye brows and looked at Kurt curiously. "It's my phone number" He said and moved his head towards Blaine's ear "I figured you might want it soon" Kurt whispered seductively, as he pulled away he looked into Blaine's eyes briefly and grinned. Kurt turned around and began to walk away when Blaine growled quietly and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's wrist to stop him from walking away, he spun Kurt around and looked into his eyes. He moved Kurt's hand towards his mouth and began to kiss each finger.

"You… can't… do… that" Blaine said in a husky voice between kisses. As Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's fingers, he looked up to him "I want to take you out on a date." Kurt pressed his lips together, this was the first time that anyone had asked him out (Well apart from girls, but in Kurt's mind they didn't count) "What do you say sexy?"

"I… uh…." Kurt couldn't find the words, he wanted to go on the d- actually, he _**needed**_ to go on the date. Finally, the appropriate thing to do popped into his head, he nodded quickly, trying not to seem completely desperate, Blaine laughed at this and cupped his cheek with the hand that wasn't gripping his wrist.

"How about I pick you up at six?" Blaine asked and smiled softly "Wait, won't Finn and your dad be mad because I might bring you home late?" Kurt's heart leapt at Blaine trying to be caring and considerate.

"No, it's a Friday so they won't care as long as I'm home by twelve, can I have your number?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded and began typing out something on his phone. He eventually slid the phone back into his pocket, a few seconds went by and Kurt felt something vibrate in his inside pocket. He pulled the phone out. _'1 text from an unknown number' _Kurt smiled brightly and giggled to himself. His thumb was about to press the open button when he felt a large pair of hands grab his small figure and push him against a locker- but it wasn't Blaine like he hoped it would be, it was Karofsky.

Kurt slid onto the floor, he saw out the corner of his eye the rage build up inside Blaine, he saw his eyes turn into an almost solid dark and saw his fists clench into a tight ball of anger. He watched from the floor as Blaine strode over Karofsky and grabbed his shoulder, acting like he was going to punch him, but he didn't.

Blaine looked into Karofsky's eyes and Kurt could immediately tell what was going on.

"You will stop harassing Kurt Hummel" Blaine said in a calm voice, his eyes still fixed on Karofsky's.

"I will stop harassing Kurt Hummel" Karofsky repeated blankly, Blaine nodded and pushed him away down the corridor, Karofsky walked away slowly, like his mind was trying to process what had just happened. Blaine spun on his heals to face Kurt again. He was stood there, his mouth wide open with shock at how Blaine just stood up to Karofsky.

"So, are you going to read the text or are you just gonna stare at me all day?" He asked and winked. Kurt watched him walk away down the corridor, keeping the same opened mouth expression. When he could no longer see Blaine through the crowd, he took out his phone and smiled at the message.

'_I look forward to our date sexy, message me your address x' _Kurt began smiling like an idiot; it had been a very long time since someone who he wasn't related to, had made him feel this good.

He spent the rest of the day planning his outfit in his head; he planned an outfit for every scenario. Kurt had no idea if it was an outdoor date or a dinner date, he didn't have a clue if Blaine was dressing for the occasion or not. Normally, Kurt knew exactly what he was going to where for every occasion, but this time he was stumped, he didn't want to mess anything up with Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine began driving from his house at 5:30, he only lived 15 minutes away but he wanted to make sure he was there on time. If he arrived too early he decided he would go inside and try to make a good impression on Kurt's father.

Kurt spent the last half an hour making sure he looked acceptable, he decided not to go with anything that was either too casual or too formal. He wanted something that was practical and yet stylish. So he went with his white coat, open finger gloves and black skinny jeans that didn't leave much the imagination.

A grey Prius pulled up outside the Hudson-Hummel house hold, Blaine checked his watch, 5:45. He checked himself in the rear view mirror, he was in his signature leather jacket and ripped jeans, but this time he wore a shirt with the first few buttons open. Blaine wondered what he could do to kill the next fifteen minutes, and then it hit him; _I should start a conversation with Kurt's parents. _He slid out of the car and made his way to the door. As his finger pressed the button a tall dark shadow approached the door. Blaine heard the door unlock slowly and the door slowly opened, on the other side was a person Blaine recognised fairly well, it was Finn Hudson.

"Blaine? You're Kurt's date?" Finn gasped in shock, Blaine nodded and smirked at his reaction.

"Yes I am, the biggest question though, you're related to Kurt?"

"Step-brother, come-"Before Finn could finish talking, another head popped around the door, it was a man who Blaine could deduce to be Kurt's father.

"So you're the newbie who's taking my son out on a date?" Burt asked Blaine in a calm and simple tone, when Blaine imagined meeting Kurt's dad, he had seemed a bit more intimidating. Blaine smiled softly at Burt and extended his hand towards him.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you" Blaine said in his best charming voice, Burt took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Please kid, call me Burt, now…" He let go of Blaine's hand and looked at him seriously. "Have him back before twelve, this is his first ever date and from what Kurt says, you're a good kid. He's had a tough life so take good care of him." Blaine nodded and smiled at Burt.

"Okay s- Burt, I promise, I won't let you down" The small sound of a cough came from the stairs and all the boys turned to face the stairs. Kurt walked down the stairs, his eyes staying on Blaine, keeping constant eye contact with him.

"Okay Kurt, you know the rules, be back at twelve, unless there is a valid reason to why you're late." Kurt nodded and turned to Blaine.

"Right then, let's go?" He asked as he extended his hand out towards Kurt, Kurt smiled brightly and took Blaine's hand, he held it softly as they walked out the house, they hands carelessly swinging back and forth. They stopped at Blaine's Prius, Blaine opened the door for Kurt and smiled as he watched him slid into the car.

"So Blaine, where are we going?" Asked Kurt, Blaine closed the car door and quickly appeared on the other side of the car.

"Well, how about to the park for a picnic? There's a nice spot I know which is about half an hour away from here, hardly anyone goes there as well so it seems like a brilliant location for our date." Blaine said as he turned the keys to start the car, Kurt smiled and pressed his lips together, Blaine saw this out the corner of his eye and laughed softly. "What?"

"It's just that… no one has ever taken me out on a date or, even considered going out with me, you've made me feel important and special." Kurt spoke in a quiet whisper, his eyes looking into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes. To Kurt, Blaine's eyes were like whirl pools of wonder, he knew that if he wasn't careful, he would one day become lost and trapped in their beauty.

"Well, it's their loss" Blaine began driving to the park; the pair spent the car journey singing to a wide selection of songs from Blaine's iPod. Kurt learnt that Blaine mostly liked 'Top Forty' stuff and a wide selection of rock and alternative music. Bands and singers from Linkin Park to Adele came up. Normally, Kurt would have found this annoying, but for some reason with Blaine, he found it adorable.

The time they spent in the car flew by and before either of them knew it, they had arrived. The park was more like a field with neatly cut grass and a lake, but Kurt wasn't complaining, the place was beautiful.

"I bought blood bags, I didn't know which one you preferred so I bought animal and human" He said as he placed a red blanket on the grass, next came two candles, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, he lit the two candles and placed them in the middle of the blanket. Kurt sat on the blanket and smiled up to Blaine who was carrying the basket from the car to the blanket. He settled the basket in the middle of the blanket next to the candles and sat down opposite Kurt.

"Human bags are fine thank you, but it's really sweet of you to bring both bags for me, you're really sweet" Kurt smiled and watched Blaine open the basket, he pulled out two blood bags and passed one to Blaine. "Won't we get caught here?"

"No, not many people come here, it's my grandma's private property so it doesn't really get many visitors apart from my family and friends" He added and bit into the top corner of the bag, he tore the corner off swiftly with his teeth. "Do you drink it straight out of the bag or do you like drinking it from a cup?"

"No, straight out of the bag is fine thank you" Kurt bit into the corner of the bag, ready to tear it off with his teeth, before doing this he looked up to watch Blaine, the blood had just met his lips and he began drinking. His eyes turning dark and he became intoxicated on the blood, Kurt watched him fascinated, he had never been so turned on by someone drinking blood before. A few seconds later Blaine pulled the bag away from his lips and his eyes began to turn back to normal. Kurt noticed a small droplet of blood next to the corner of Blaine's mouth, instead of telling him, he leaned forward and pressed his tongue lightly on the blood and scooped it up, as Kurt pulled away Blaine raised an eye brow at him. "There was a bit of blood"

"It's fine, I saw you watching me" Kurt ripped his blood bag open and did the same as Blaine did, making sure he got a small bit of blood on the side of his face. He sucked up every last drop of blood from the bag and pulled it away from his face, immediately feeling Blaine's tongue on the spot where the blood was.

"So Kurt, how long have you been a vampire?" Blaine asked as he back away his eyes completely connected with Kurt's.

"Bit personal, isn't it?" Kurt said sarcastically before taking a deep breath "Ten years, about twelve years ago my dad he had a heart attack and was in a coma, he was given vampire blood to get him out of the coma but died in the surgery, luckily enough some of the doctors and nurses knew what had happened and gave him human blood in time, two years later I was in a car crash with Finn, earlier that night we were in a night club and someone spiked our drinks with vampire blood, we never found who spiked our drinks but we both died that night." Kurt felt tears form in his eyes, threatening to escape; he looked down to the ground to make sure Blaine wouldn't notice. Despite this, Blaine did notice and moved his hand to cup Kurt's cheek. "But enough about me, how did you change?"

"Well, I was walking down a back alley three weeks ago, it's a short cut to my house, while walking down there I felt a firm pair of hands push me against the wall, I tried fighting it but I couldn't, he was too strong. I screamed and cried, trying to get someone's attention but he shoved his arm in front of my face, the skin was already broke and blood was spilling. He forced me to drink it and then, after I had drank, he snapped my neck, I didn't even see his face. I woke up in the exact same position, it was the next morning, craving food and blood" Blaine's tone was cold, like he hadn't thought or spoke about the situation since it happened. Kurt frowned and pressed his finger under Blaine's chin and lifted his chin up to face Kurt. Without thinking, Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's lips. The kiss wasn't passionate or deep, it was simple, just lips pressed. It only lasted a few seconds but both boys knew that it was enough for now.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the date went on quickly, both boys talked about past memories. Even though Kurt had a lot more to talk about, he found Blaine's life more fascinating than he had ever found his own. Before any of them knew it the time was eleven o'clock and Blaine had to take Kurt home. Blaine had figured two things out about Kurt so far, the first thing was that he didn't deserve any of the shit he received; the second thing was that Kurt was a god sent, he was like an angel. Kurt was the most beautiful being Blaine had ever seen, and he wanted to protect him, until the end.

They spent the car ride back to Kurt's house singing to each other, both boys had realized how well their voices harmonised with one another. Most of the songs they sang together were either about love or about sex, but neither of them minded.

Blaine continued to drive Kurt home; they were only round the corner. It was a warm night so they decided to have both windows rolled down. As they continued down the street Kurt inhaled deeply.

"I… can smell blood… dead man's blood" He said quietly. Blaine smelt the air, he could smell it too. He parked the car on the side of the road, he was about to get out when Kurt grabbed his arm. "Wait, we need to ring my dad before we go looking for it, he's stronger than both of us put together" Blaine nodded and sat back down in the car seat, Kurt took out his phone from his jacket pocket and held it to his ear, within seconds Burt answered.

"Kurt, where are you? Did Blaine leave you?" Burt sounded angry; Kurt closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shh dad, he's here, we're in his car and we both can smell dead man's blood, it seems to be coming from an alley way" Kurt tried to remain calm; he didn't want to frighten his dad too much. Blaine could sense that Kurt was scared and wrapped an arm around his waist to calm him down, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, his phone connected to the other side of his face. "What should we do dad?"

"Don't go down to find the smell, I'll ring Johnny and he'll go down to have a look, I want you two home now, tell Blaine he can spend the night here but not your bed" Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine.

"Okay dad, I'll see you in a minute" Kurt hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket "Dad wants us home, he said you can stay the night but not in my bed." Kurt looked towards Blaine and saw him; his head was buried deep in his hands. "Blaine?" He whispered in terror, he head a small cry come from Blaine and his heart immediately broke, "Blaine?!" He wrapped his arms around his body and cradled him in his arms.

"The smell, it's too strong…" He growled, slowly lifting his head up to show Kurt his full darkened eyes, the cracked black marks forming around his eyes and the most threatening thing about him, his teeth which were sharp and ready to piece the flesh of any living thing. "… I have no safe control, the blood is just calling me" He looked up to Kurt, he saw the scared look on Kurt's face and his fangs began to retreat back into his mouth, the dark cracks began to dissolve back into his face and his black eyes began to turn back into his usual hazel colour. Blaine drove away and back to Kurt's house, he didn't want to talk to Kurt about it until they were away from the smell, he considered it too risky with the smell of human blood still being extremely close. He pulled up outside the Hudson-Hummel house, in the same space he parked before. Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt.

"I'm sorry, the smell was just too much there, I can still smell it now but it's weak" He smiled softly at Kurt. He opened the car door and slipped out; he ran to the other side in a flash and pulled the door open on Kurt's side of the car. Kurt smiled and followed him out the car, he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside the house, Burt was sitting on the stairs waiting for them.

"Johnny has found the body, he said he'll come round and tell us all the details, did any of you recognise the smell?" Burt asked, Blaine closed his eyes and thought about the blood, that sweet blood which he'd been craving as soon as they both smelt this sweet and bitter smell of dead man's blood, it was almost like he could feel the cold liquid slide down his throat, he turned around when he felt the black veins appear under his eyes, he didn't want Burt thinking he was unstable, because Blaine knew he wasn't stable. He was still adjusting to the new cravings (And having a super sense of smell wasn't helping at all.)

"Sorry, he's a new vampire dad, he's adjusting to it, I'll get him a blood bag" Kurt offered and took a few steps towards the door when Burt stopped him.

"No, I'll get one, you stay with Blaine" He smiled and walked towards the kitchen; he stopped next to the door and smiled at Kurt "Do you want one?"

"Yes please dad" He smiled at Burt; he sent a soft smile then glanced at Blaine, obviously telling Kurt to hug Blaine and be there for him. As Burt walked away Kurt didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around Blaine. Blaine's hand immediately grabbed Kurt's arm and squeezed it tightly, like he never wanted to let go of Kurt's arms, this was the first time in a very long while that he felt protected from the evil and corruption of the outside world.

They continued to hug for a while, Blaine's head buried into Kurt's welcoming chest. Even though neither of the pair had no body heart, they both felt strangely warm with each other. Burt appeared in the door way and cleared his throat, Kurt's arms immediately unwrapping themselves from Blaine. He lifted his head from Kurt's chest; his face had gone back to normal.

"I'm sorry Mr H- Burt it's ju-"Blaine started, being interrupted mid-sentence by Burt.

"Hey kid, don't worry, you're new to being a vampire, new to all these cravings and complications. Everyone has struggled with them and it's part of adjusting. I know that in a weeks or months or possibly even years you're going to be fine, it takes different amount of times for people to adjust, but kid, next time you feel the cravings, don't hide them, okay?" Blaine nodded and smiled at Burt, even his own father hadn't been this nice to him. "Why don't you two go up to Kurt's room, but one rule, keep the door open, I don't trust you just yet Blaine." Kurt looked horrified at his dad, he hadn't been that embarrassed for a very long time. Meanwhile Blaine was laughing slightly, even though Blaine couldn't quite figure out what he was laughing at more, Burt's witty warning or Kurt's horrified (But still very cute) face.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine sat on Kurt's sofa, his eyes scanning the new room around him. It was exactly the way Blaine imagined it to be and more. The walls were pure white, neatly placed around the room was posters from random Broadway musicals and films, none of the posters were wonky, all of them were placed neatly and straight in random places on the walls. There were also shelves with various books, CDs and pictures. The one that caught Blaine's eyes the most was a picture with a flowery frame. Blaine could tell that the picture was of Kurt, looking about six years old, his small and fragile arms were wrapped around a beautiful woman who shared so many of Kurt's qualities. Her skin tone was the same pale tone as Kurt and her hair was the same light brown which Blaine had grown to love.

He carried on staring at the picture, his eyes then moved to look at the six year old Kurt. The first thing he noticed about the picture was that throughout his twenty two years of life, he hadn't lost his innocence. After all the crap he had been through from becoming a vampire to being abused by Karofsky, he had still managed to keep his innocence and that was a quality of Kurt that Blaine deeply admired. Blaine was so lost in the history and depth of the photo that he completely didn't notice Kurt standing in the door frame, a grin spread wide across his face as he watched Blaine lost in a trance.

"You left your blood bag downstairs" He said in a quiet voice, Blaine jumped out of his trance and smiled at Kurt who was holding a blood bag in both hands. Blaine smiled and watched Kurt walk towards him.

"Who is that woman you're with in the picture?" He asked, his eyes still examining the picture, Kurt sat next to him and passed him one of the blood bags.

"That's my mum, she died when I was six, the picture was taken on my sixth birthday" Kurt whispered as his teeth dug into the top corner of the blood bag, he yanked the corner of with his teeth and his eyes began to turn dark, the cracks underneath began to appear. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, his eyes immediately turning dark as he watched the blood escape from the hole in the bag and slide down Kurt's throat, the desire grew even more when he noticed Kurt's Adams apple bob as he continued to swallow the red liquid. Blaine immediately bit into the bag, piercing the layer of plastic in the process. He was too impatient to tear off the whole corner so he began to suck the blood out the bite marks. Both of the boys watched each other as they drank, examining each other's beauty as they were both intoxicated by the blood lust. Kurt was the first one to finish drinking, the black cracks began dissolving back into his flesh and his eyes turned back into his normal colour of innocent baby blue, few seconds later Blaine finished. As he pulled the bag away from his mouth a small droplet of the blood escaped his mouth and landed on his cheek, Kurt noticed this and giggled softly. Without hesitation, he leaned forward, his tongue immediately darting out of his mouth and landing on Blaine's cheek. His tongue flickered upwards and came into contact with the blood, small cracks began to appear under his eyes but he managed to regain control of himself, he pulled away and smiled softly at Blaine.

"Kurt, you're beautiful" Blaine whispered, moving closer to Kurt but remembering to keep his distance due to Kurt's dad insisting they keep the door open. "You are the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on" Instead of moving his whole body towards Kurt, he simply moved his hands to cup his cheeks softly. Their eyes immediately locked, Blaine smiled and stared deeply into Kurt's eyes. Blaine was fascinated by Kurt's eyes, his face and his eyes contrasted his age. How could a man have such a young face but such old eyes? Blaine didn't know, but for some reason it made him want Kurt even more than he already did.

Kurt stared back into Blaine's eyes, Kurt was almost intoxicated by Blaine's eyes, Kurt had never seen a pair of eyes like Blaine's, a pair of eyes which were so ready for an adventure and a new experience. The pair of them were snapped out of their trances by the sound of the doorbell.

"Boys, Johnny's here!" Burt shouted from downstairs, after a second both boys were sat on the stairs next to each other. Johnny appeared to be in his late thirties/early forties but both boys knew he was a lot older.

"Hello boys, first of all thank you for alerting me about the situation, it was very wise of you not to ring 911 straight away. After following the smell I found the body of a young man, seventeen years old. We've identified the boy; his name was Jacob Ben Israel." At this point both Kurt and Blaine gasped in unison; Kurt's hand covered his mouth in shock. "I take it you know him?" Johnny questioned the pair, Kurt nodded to him.

"He was- I mean, he _is _the gossip source at school. He used to interview people from the Glee Club and the Cheerios, whenever there's scandal at school, he's always the first to know and report, and then it spreads like a wild fire." Kurt sighed and looked down, he felt Blaine's arm wrap around his shoulders softly in an attempt to comfort him. "What was the cause of death?"

"I checked to see if the area was safe and called by back, they're their checking the body. However, I can tell it's a vampire bite, but we can't exactly tell people that because either people won't believe us, or it will send the rest of Lima or even the rest of Ohio into a state of panic. Luckily enough though, the body was battered and messed up enough for the average human to believe it was an animal attack so they were obviously trying to cover up their tracks. I just need to ask you two where you were between nine and eleven, that's when I believe the attack was." Kurt looked up from the ground and smiled softly at Blaine, remembering their date.

"Me and Kurt was on our first date, we went to a field owned by my grandma, we there from seven to around eleven" Blaine said in a relaxed tone, a surprisingly relaxed tone considering what was happening, Johnny nodded and smiled at the pair.

"Thank you, I just needed to know so you two aren't accused" He bowed his head at the boys and turned to Burt "I've got to go now, I'll see you soon" Johnny opened the front door and stopped as he was about to walk away. "And Blaine, take good care of him, he's had a tough life and needs someone like you" Kurt's face turned into an embarrassing shade of red, Blaine laughed softly and rubbed his back, smiling down to him.

"Why don't you two head off to bed? But remember" He pointed a finger at him, warning him. "Blaine's on the sofa." Said Burt, trying his best to sound threatening. It made Blaine think Cooper, how he used to point his finger in his acting when he was trying to sound emotional. Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt. Kurt stood up and offered his hand to Blaine who accepted it immediately.

As they entered the room, Blaine resumed his position on the sofa from before Johnny arrived. Kurt opened one of his many wardrobes and pulled out a pillow from the top shelf. While the door was opened, Blaine caught a quick glimpse at his clothes. There was a wide range of different colours and styles but they were all absolutely, stunning. Kurt threw the pillow at Blaine, his arms moved in light speed as he caught it the second it came into reach.

"Mm, nice throw." Blaine said in a flirtatious tone as he placed the pillow at the end of the bed of the sofa, he laid back and smiled as he felt the pillow hit the back of his head.

"I can't take all the credit, you are brilliant at catching" Replied Kurt as he placed a spare quilt across Blaine. Blaine snuggled into the blanket, Kurt smiled at the sight, _aw, he's adorable_, he thought to himself as he turned the light off. He then took a few small steps towards his own bed and slipped under the covers.

"And Blaine?"

"Mm?" Blaine sounded half asleep, Kurt added it to the mental list of things he found adorable about Blaine.

"Thanks for taking me out on a date, it was amazing." Kurt closed his eyes and gradually fell asleep, the smile that had been plastered on his face for most of the night was still there, and Kurt could tell it would be there for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update this fic, I've been quite busy recently and lost focus on this story. I'm trying to get back into it so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! **

The smell of bacon entered Kurt's bedroom and Blaine's eyes shot open. The first thing he did was look to Kurt's bed, no one was there. A soft smile crept onto his face as he began to remember their date the previous night. Kurt had been the first person Blaine had ever instantly clicked with, of course there had been previous boyfriends, but he had never felt like this with any of them after one date. Kurt was everything Blaine wanted in life and more, he was bright, and caring, and innocent and above all, he was brave and passionate about everything he did.

But to Blaine, just thinking about Kurt wasn't enough, so he decided to follow the smell. He followed it all the way down to the kitchen, as he stopped at the door way. Standing in front of the kitchen work surface was Kurt.

"Hey you" Blaine said with a smile as he approached Kurt. Kurt turned on his heal and grinned at Blaine. "Mm, I smell bacon" Blaine whispered as he stopped in front of Kurt.

"That's because it is bacon you dummy!" He smirked as he bent over to take the bacon out of the grill. Blaine glanced down at Kurt's ass and admired it, of course though, Kurt knew what was going on and he shook it slightly, teasing him.

"So where's your dad?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt placed the bacon on the kitchen counter.

"He's at work…" Kurt heard a small hum of happiness escape Blaine's lips and within seconds, Kurt felt Blaine's fingers pressing against his hips gently "…but Carole is outside and Finn is in bed with Rachel, so we're not exactly alone." Kurt turned around, in his hands was two plates containing neatly cut bacon sandwiches, Blaine lifted his fingers off Kurt's waist, sighed in disappointment and took one of plates. "Follow me" Kurt didn't do anything but walk away, like he was giving Blaine a choice. But of course Blaine decided to follow, like he completely trusted Kurt.

The idea of trust was completely new to Blaine, he had spent so long hating and despising the world that trust had become almost like an unknown word to Blaine. _'How is this even possible?' _Blaine thought to himself as he began following Kurt, like a magnet was pulling him closer and closer.

Kurt carried on walking until he reached a cupboard in the living room (Unfortunately for Blaine it wasn't a low cupboard so he couldn't get sneaky glances at his arse as he bent down.) He opened the doors and reached inside, pulling out a medium sized picture frame.

"These were my friends before I turned..." Kurt whispered as he felt Blaine's chin press gently onto his shoulder. He began trailing his finger against the dust on the glass; it was obvious to Blaine that this picture had been locked away for a while. "There's Rachel, Finn, I used to have a crush on Finn, I even set our parents up, hoping Finn and I would get closer but no, my plan completely back fired…" Kurt's voice trailed off in embarrassment, just thinking about the whole incident made him cringe. Blaine could sense something was wrong with Kurt and pressed a gentle kiss on his shoulder; Kurt took this as encouragement and carried on going.

"This is Matt, he transferred before we transformed…" He said, pointing to a tall boy sitting next to Rachel.

"Is that… Artie?" Blaine asked, his fingers began sliding across the glass to get rid of the dust covering Artie's face.

"Yes, that's Artie, it was before he transformed so he could still walk, the were-wolf attack happened just a few years ago…" Kurt closed his eyes, remembering the unfortunate events of that night. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt Blaine's lips press against his neck gently.

"What happened? With the were-wolf?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"Honestly, I still don't know myself…" He opened his eyes and continued to stare down at the picture. "I guess you know the rest of the people here…"

"No, I don't know who this is…" Blaine pointed down to an older looking boy standing between Kurt and Rachel.

"Oh, that's Jesse… He dated Rachel, completely destroyed her really. He was the reason she transformed… Jesse and Rachel started dating; the relationship was doomed from the start because Jesse kept a secret from Rachel, a big secret. Jesse began feeding off of Rachel, compelling her to forget, he did this so much Rachel began to lose time. She couldn't remember days, hours… she lost blood until she was weak and nothing else…that's when he forced her drink his blood and killed her… She dumped him straight after that; she began to remember all the times he fed off her and all the times he made her forget…" Kurt felt a small tear began to slide down his cheek.

"Shh…" Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed his cheek gently, catching the tear between his lips and wiped it off as he pulled away "…Thank you for showing me that Kurt" Kurt smiled at Blaine, this was the happiest Kurt had been since he had turned, and Blaine thought exactly the same.

They stood there, Blaine's hands on Kurt's hips, his fingertips gently massaging the skin as their eyes locked together like they were both in a hypnotic trance in each other's eyes; the boys knew that they belonged with each other. The trance was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing there throat.

"Blaine? You left your phone on the sofa last night and your mom's been calling you" Neither of the boys turned around but Kurt could tell that it was Carole, Kurt looked down, almost like he was nodding, giving Blaine permission to ring his mother. As Blaine walked away from Kurt, everything seemed to go back to reality in Kurt's mind, the horrible reality that Kurt had spent so long trying to avoid and dismiss from his mind, but when Blaine was around him- Kurt didn't care about reality anymore because of how much being with Blaine was like a dream, a wonderful dream.


End file.
